Magic on Mt Silver
by Eternal Clarity
Summary: Draco Malfoy awakens on a mountain in a strange place with creatures known as Pokémon. Taking the chance to adjust to this new world, he makes friends with the Pokémon, and the silent man with eyes of crimson who had saved him. Red/Draco
1. Chapter One: Arrival

**Summary: Draco Malfoy awakens on a mountain in a strange place with creatures known as Pokémon. Taking the chance to adjust to this new world, he makes friends with the Pokémon, and the silent man with eyes of crimson who had saved him. **

**Warning: This will be a slash, which means male/male relationships. If you don't like that, then you are free to turn around and find another story to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak and Nintendo and J.K. Rowling, respectively. **

**Author's Note: So, I've been in a Pokémon and Harry Potter mood lately and thought I'd try my hand at making a cross-over. Hopefully you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. :D**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

It was a quiet night on Mount Silver. The moon had risen hours ago to cast its soft glow onto the world, though only a miniscule amount made it through the dreary clouds determined to dump their liquid burden onto the world. Though nearing the end of spring, the high altitude made the temperature chilly; the cold rain and drafty wind making the weather even worse. Most of the Pokémon had escaped the storm, finding shelter in the trees, under the ground, in lakes and ponds, some even crammed in rock shelters. All but two little lone Eevee, hatched from a single shell not even a mere three hours before just as the sun and moon stared evenly across the sky at each other casting the sky into hues of violet, orange, and red.

The two egg-mates huddled together in the rain, their russet fur drenched as they tried to soak up heat from each other. The higher the moon rose, the colder the rain grew, until soon it was threatening to turn to sleet, and then ice. The young Eevee had no idea what to do, their young bodies would not be able to take much more of the onslaught and if this kept up, the two would not likely make it through the night.

Fortunately, for the young duo, Fate would not be so cruel this night. The clouds above began to rumble, softly at first, but growing in a crescendo that unleashed its glory upon the sky. The thunder was loud, ringing across the mountain top, golden veins branching through the clouds. And then, silence, complete and utter silence, nothing dared to make a sound.

A roar of fury broke the stillness, the gong of thunder so violent that it shook the very mountain. A flash of lightning lit up the sky as if noon, and with a crack it descended to the ground, striking not two feet from the two baby Pokémon. Most would expect the ground to explode outwards, for the grass to catch fire, but neither of those things happened. Instead, the light receded, the static disappeared, and the thunder slowed to a soft rumble and on the ground laid a young man.

His hair was long, an almost white blonde that fell past his shoulders and down his back. The wet tendrils clung to soft pale skin the shade of ivory smeared with crimson. His features were delicate, slightly pointed. If one were to judge him, they would say he was more beautiful than handsome, for even though he was male his beauty was almost godlike, even while he was covered in blood. His body was long and lithe; his muscles lean from all of the years he had played Quidditch.

Black trousers hung off his hips, tucked into a pair of black dragon hide boots. A long sleeve button up shirt was un-tucked leaving a small strip of pale skin visible between the silver and black. His right hand was clenched tightly around a small smoothed stick as if holding on for his life and his left hand lay upon a black leather satchel wrapped around his upper body.

The young eevee, seeing other life for the first time, shed the thoughts of survival as curiosity took over. The two moved forward, each step symmetrical to its twin. Within seconds they were nudging the young man with their cold black noses. When they received no reply they grew bolder, climbing onto the body. It was when they reached his torso, their small bodies weighing more than the bruised and broken ribs could handle, that they finally gained a response. Draco, for that was the name of the male, groaned, the sound bursting from his mouth forcefully. Slowly, his eyes began to open, narrowed in the night as he kept from crying out in pain. Those eyes, usually colder than the Arctic Ocean, were now silver pools burning in agony. He shifted slowly, giving the two fox-cats a passing glance. It hurt to move, to breathe, every breath made it feel as if thousands of minuscule blades were slicing into his chest and lungs.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Draco managed to lift himself into a seated position. He glanced around warily, taking in the unfamiliar environment, before deciding on a tree a few paces behind him. It was an effort to move himself along with the two baby fox-cats that had taken up residence on his lap, but he managed it. It was with a sigh of relief that he settled against the rough bark of an ancient evergreen.

Draco glared out at the night sky with disdain as the clouds continued shedding their tears. He was tired and in pain and to add onto that he was now wet and cold as well. His hands tightened slightly in anger drawing his attention to the fact that his hand was grasping ten inches worth of unicorn hair wrapped in Hawthorn. How could he have forgotten about his wand? No matter the excuse that he had been fighting for his life…it didn't matter now anyways.

He waved the wand and with a couple flicks of his hand his clothes were dry and his body warm. The small shivers drew his attention to the two young Eevee and he again muttered the same spells watching as the russet and cream fur on the strange little creatures instantly dried and puffed out. He smiled slightly, admitting to himself that they were kind of cute.

The two trilled happily at him before snuggling down into his lap. Draco let them be, in a way it was comforting having them there. He'd always wanted a familiar. He glanced back down at his hand and with a whispered spell and another flick his pain numbed as he let his mind relax. Just as the darkness was welcoming him into her embrace he heard the soft mews and a chorus of "bee" along with a flash of pink and green in the corner of his vision. Then he knew no more.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Red woke with the dawn, dressing silently in the soft light of the cave he called home. Behind him he could hear the scuffles as his six companions rose to join him. Black jeans slid up toned legs, securing themselves snuggly at his hips. He pulled on a black sleeveless shirt, his usual red and white jacket sliding overtop. A black belt slid through the hoops on his pants. He sat and tugged on a pair of worn black boots, lacing them tightly before sliding the black fabric overtop.

His teeth were quickly brushed, his hands combed through the silky black strands of hair that fell in his face, framing twin apathetic pools of crimson, his namesake. He trailed his fingers over his perfectly arched eyebrows the color of a raven's wing, down a perfectly straight nose, over his tanned cheeks, his lips were slightly plump, though they too were apathetic. His chin was squarer now, having grown out of his childish roundness in the recent years. He was handsome, having finally developed into his adult form. Red was indifferent to it, looks didn't really matter to him. Besides, he had seen how girls and guys around flocked around Green, and he really didn't want that happening to him.

It was part of the reason he found himself living at the height of Mt. Silver. People rarely found him up here; he could train in peace with his Pokémon all he wanted. And when they did find him it was usually because they wanted to battle, which he was perfectly content to do.

"Pika." The familiar weight of his beloved Pikachu settled onto his shoulder, the yellow mouse Pokémon nuzzling his cheek in a hello. He patted Pika on the head fondly, his own version of a good morning. A giant orange muzzle appeared over his unoccupied shoulder, bumping against him softly before sharp teeth began to nibble at the fabric of his shirt. He tapped the nose twice, before rubbing the snout of his Charizard, Char. While he had a fiery temper, the massive dragon Pokémon was quite affectionate.

Red turned his eyes towards the mouth of the cave. He could see the sun sneaking its way past the horizon, the sky turning shades of orange and violet that inched forwards erasing the darkness from the sky. It had stormed the night before, he remembered, having been awoken by the booming thunder that had suddenly shook the mountain. He had been worried when the lightning had struck, but after waiting and noticing that there was no glow to indicate a fire, he felt the lull of sleep's welcoming embrace and went willingly. Now though, the sky was clear of clouds, the mountain serene, as if denying the existence of the previous storm.

Red moved silently through the cave, grabbing up a small bundle of berries and popping one in his mouth. A set of yellow paws eagerly grabbed the berry he offered to his shoulder. He could hear the other five making quick work of their own meals. It was a familiar routine, one the seven of them had followed for the last three and a half years since his fourteenth birthday.

He moved towards the mouth of the cave, his long legs giving him a steady pace. The sun had finally moved over the horizon, its glow casting a soft light across the area. Pokémon moved around as they too woke for the day. They ignored him, having come used to his presence after so many years of living in harmony with him. While he could catch them, he wouldn't. He had no reason to trap them within Poke balls for the rest of their lives.

The wild Pokémon were chattering away making more noise this morning than they normally did. Red was curious, something had them excited. He wondered briefly if it could be another trainer making their way up the mountain to battle him. His pulse raced, his blood rushed, and he sighed happily at the thought before quickly reining it in. He shrugged off the thought, if it was another trainer, he would worry about it then. No use getting himself worked up about it.

He didn't make it very far, maybe fifty meters, before he figured out what had the Pokémon stirred. There was a body there, propped up against one of the large evergreens. He couldn't make out the details very clearly, but it didn't look like the person was awake. He moved closer, kneeling next to the body. His breathe caught in his throat and for a brief second the look of surprise flashed over his face before disappearing.

The male, for even though he had an ethereal beauty Red could definitely tell this was one, was out cold. His eyes were closed, his lips lightly parted in sleep, with drops of dried blood coating them. Even his pale skin was splattered with flaking blood despite the previous rainstorm. His right arm hung limp at his side, his right hand grasped lightly around a strange piece of wood; his left lay cradling his stomach. It was what was hidden under that arm that surprised Red. Two large sets of brown eyes stared up at him, belonging to two small bodies of a pair of Eevee that were extremely young, if their size had anything to say.

Red thought for a moment on what he should do. He couldn't just leave the other teen there, not wounded and alone as he was. The weather on the mountain was bipolar, changing with a whim. He stared at the other male, contemplating before deciding on a course of action.

Red eased his arms around the other, one sliding under his knees, the other bracing against his back. He couldn't risk carrying him over his shoulder, not when he didn't know how badly the other was hurt. Bracing his body he stood quickly, pulling the boy with him. A groan escaped the blonde's mouth but he didn't wake. The eevee though mewled softly at him, bewildered at what was going on.

Making sure he had a good grip on the blonde, Red turned and headed back towards his cave of a home where he had shelter and supplies he could use to care for the stranger. Maybe then he could figure out how he had come to be on top of Mt. Silver wounded and alone.

**Okay everyone, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. :D **


	2. Chapter Two: Questions and Answers

**Summary: Draco Malfoy awakens on a mountain in a strange place with creatures known as Pokémon. Taking the chance to adjust to this new world, he makes friends with the Pokémon, and the silent man with eyes of crimson who had saved him.**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of Pokémon or Harry Potter. **

**Warning: This story will contain Male/Male relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to flee. **

**Author's Note: I like to only use Pokémon from Gen I and Gen II because I know them the best. There are some exceptions to this rule. That includes pre-evolutions, evolutions, and Legendary Pokémon from other Generations. I'm not saying that I'll use them all; just that it is a possibility. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far and those who have added it to their favorite list or are following. **

**Chapter Two: Questions and Answers**

Red eased the blonde man slowly onto his bed, making sure not to jar him. He wasn't sure where to start. If it had been himself or his Pokémon there wouldn't be a problem, but having this stranger here made things…difficult. He scolded himself silently and shook his head; this was no time to be indecisive.

"Pika pi." Pikachu stood beside him, the large first aid kit held within his grasp. It was easily twice the size of the small Pokémon but he held it nonetheless. He thanked his friend quietly, taking the kit and setting it on the ground in front of him. First thing he had to do was figure out how and where the other man was hurt.

Red knelt beside the bed and stared at the two eevee. He needed to move them. He eased one into his hand marveling at how tiny they were compared to the other eevee he had seen. _ They're very young,_ he thought to himself. The little one was warm, its thick fur puffed out as it eyed him, wondering if he was a friend or foe. Eventually it came to the conclusion that he was a friend because it curled up in his hands and fell back to sleep.

Gently he placed the sleeping creature on the floor beside him. He quickly grabbed its twin and went to move it when he made a startling discovery. There, moving softly with the breaths of the blonde was a small black egg decorated in silver swirls. It was obviously a Pokémon egg, but what kind Red didn't know. He had never seen an egg quite like it and he'd seen quite a few in his time.

He deposited the second eevee next to its sibling before moving forward to grasp the egg. It was warm to the touch, the shell smooth against his skin. He held it reverently, running his fingers softly over the shell. It had been years since he seen a Pokémon egg. Even in the wild the parents made sure to hide their eggs very well, not that he was planning on stealing them.

A soft moan jarred him from his reverie, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing. He placed the egg in-between the two eevee, their bodies would cushion and keep it warm for the time being. His attention turned back to the other human in the cave. Tanned fingers moved quickly unbuttoning the silver shirt that covered the pale torso. He eased the shirt off slim shoulders baring the pale torso to his eyes.

It was an unexpected sight that greeted him. A large bruise covered his ribs, a mesh of purples, greens and yellows. It was obvious that some had begun to heal before the others were created. But the bruise was not the worse. Pale silver slashes marked his upper body in a pattern of random shapes and sizes. The largest three, a matching set, ran across the skin above his heart, a slashing of fury.

What had this boy done to deserve such treatment? He didn't look like a criminal who had taken a beating from the police, or perhaps his victims. No, these wounds looked as if someone had been beating him for years, and from the look of him, he had been very young when they started.

Red grabbed a small jar of paste from the box at his feet, unscrewing the slid before gently rubbing the salve over the large bruise. It was a salve his Pokémon had helped him create, made from a special leaf that had been ground and added to water. The salve would help numb the pain making movement easier.

Now he had to worry about wrapping his ribs. He moved onto the bed, lifting the blonde and moving him gently into his lap. Red's hands grasped the white material slowly wrapping it around the torso. It took him a few minutes to make sure that it was tight, but not tight enough to hurt him. He tied it off, tucking the end piece under the others.

Once his job was finished he laid the body back on the bed. He would probably sleep for quite some time. So Red left behind his Espeon, Vee, and headed off to train with the others. The Pokémon would alert him if the man awoke before he returned.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Draco Malfoy woke with a major pounding in his head. It hurt to even think and so he sat there for a moment, letting his head settle while pondering the recent events. He wondered briefly if the previous night had been a dream and finally decided that it had. He wasn't wet or cold and he was laying flat on something soft, not leaning against a hard tree. This was thoroughly ruined of course once he finally opened his eyes.

Two sets of large brown eyes stared back at him from amidst two small furry faces. Once he realized they were the he could feel the small weight against his chest. He hadn't noticed it before, but then again his chest didn't have much feeling to it.

Draco took the chance to get a look in at his surroundings. He was in a dark place, a cave from the looks of it. Draco shuddered, as long as it wasn't the dungeons in Malfoy Manor he didn't really much care where he was.

"Bloody hell." The pain that shot through his chest when he tried to sit up had him falling back onto the bed with a gasp. His ribs must have re-broken during his escape. He needed his wand…or his bag, either one of the two had something that could help heal him and ease his pain.

"You shouldn't move." Draco flinched, his eyes flying open quickly to take in the body that belonged to the voice. The speaker was a male, around his age, tanned skin, dark hair, tall and built. His eyes are what scared Draco at first, for staring back at him were twin pools of crimson, reminding him all too much of a certain dark lord. Of course, the fear only lasted a second before his brain caught up with him and he realized that; first, the man didn't have even an ounce of the evil and cruel aura that hung around the snake man and second, he had a nose. A very nice one at that.

"Who are you?" Draco question, thoughts of getting to his bag or wand currently forgotten as he tried to solve the mystery of this man.

"Red." Draco wondered if he was named so for those beautiful crimson eyes, for once he got over the shock he realized they very much were, beautiful that is.

"Where am I?"

"Mt. Silver." Draco hadn't heard of Mount Silver before and he had studied geography very well.

"Where is Mt. Silver?"

"Johto." Draco definitely had no idea where Johto was either. He was starting to feel a little worried.

"And where is Johto?" He prayed the answer was one that he knew.

"West of Kanto." And Draco's hope was shot down. He was in a place he had never heard of before, with a man he had never met, and two fox-cats that were very unfamiliar to him. What was he to do? Deciding to give a change of topic, Draco asked another question.

"What are they?" He asked, nodding his head towards the two eevee that were bundled up against his chest with twin content purrs.

"Eevee." The blonde had to wonder if Red even knew how to form complete sentences, or even hold a conversation. Of course, what Draco didn't know was that he was getting ready to beat the record of the longest conversation Red had ever had.

"What, exactly, are Eevee?"

"Pokémon." The crimson eyed man was looking at him now as if he were crazy, everyone knew about Pokémon. Well, everyone apparently, but Draco. For Draco had no idea what eevee or Pokémon were.

"Bloody hell, that isn't helpful at all." Draco shook his head wincing at the sharp pain he received in response. "Do you by chance know where I can find my bag and wand?"

"Wand?" Red obviously wasn't a wizard then, with the way things were sounding though Draco wasn't sure this place even had wizards. Was it possible that he had somehow fallen into a parallel universe, or another dimension? Magic could do many impossible things. He sighed; well the silver lining here was that he was far away from his father and the thing that called himself a dark lord. He hoped.

He thought of the best way to describe his wand. "It's ten inches long, thin, made out of Hawthorn wood, very finely crafted."

"Yes." Red moved from his view then, Draco twisting his head to try and follow the movement. The ebony haired male kneeled at the end of the bed, reaching under to pull out the belongings of the blonde. He relieved his burdens in the other's lap.

"Will you help me sit up?" Draco usually abhorred asking for help, but he couldn't sit up by himself, not without a hefty amount of pain, and he needed to if he wanted to do this right. Red moved in one arm sliding under Draco's shoulders the other bracing against his ribs. He gently eased the blonde wizard into a sitting position, moving the pillow to cushion him. "Thank you." Draco looked down at the pile in his lap, his bag, two eevee (who had yet to awake even when jarred from their spot), his wand, and a strange black stone. He ignored it for the moment, reaching for his wand. He braced himself gritting his teeth and clinching his fists before whispering the healing spell that his godfather had taught him.

Draco's back arched, his mouth opened in a silent scream as the bones in his ribcage started to meld back together. It felt like a thousand splinters lodging themselves into his ribs, burning, aching. It was a fast process unlike that of Skele-gro, probably because one was fixing already there bones while the other re-grew them. The process was similar though, as was the pain.

Red could only watch in horror and confusion as the blonde arched in pain. He had no idea what was going on. The eevee had finally awoken, scrambling away from the blonde in total bewilderment. It was only minutes, though they felt like hours, before blonde's body fell back to the bed, limp. Red moved closer, resting his fingers against that pale throat. The tension in his body eased slightly when he felt the steady pulse beneath his fingers.

Silver eyes opened staring groggily at him through a haze. "Draco." Red was confused, what was that supposed to mean? He arched a brow at the blonde. "My name is Draco." And then those silver eyes fell closed as Draco collapsed into unconsciousness. Red shook his head at the blonde man, Draco, before reaching for the wrappings around his ribs. He wanted to check, make sure Draco hadn't hurt himself anymore with whatever it was he had done.

Red unwound the linen gently, easing it from around the pale torso. He wasn't prepared for the site that met him. Where before the pale skin was marred with a mesh of colors, now it was just smooth pale skin. The only flaw was the silver markings telling of previous wounds. He ran his hand gently over the torso feeling for the broken ribs, surprised, and yet not, when he found none. Somehow, Draco had healed himself. Red was amazed.

He moved back pulling the blanket over the pale body to keep him warm. The two eevee who had fled the scene earlier now returned once realizing that everything was back to normal. Red was curious as to why they continued to cling to Draco. Did they imprint on him, see him as their mother? It was a possibility. He would think more on it later. For now it was late and he was hungry.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

When Draco woke the next morning it was to a new site. The two eevee were crouched on his chest, staring down on him as usual, but next to them was a very, dare he say cute, yellow mouse the size of a cat. Two pairs of brown, one pair of black eyes widened in happiness when they noticed he was awake. They immediately started chattering.

"_Mama! Mama!"_ Draco stared at the two little balls of brown and cream fluff as they tackled him happily. Was that them? Were they calling him…_mama_?

"_Good Morning, Dragon-man."_ This voice was different, squeakier somehow.

"Draco." He corrected automatically before realizing he was talking to a mouse. He sat up quickly dropping the three bodies into his lap. He, Draco Malfoy, was talking to a mouse. What was happening to him? Of course the realization that yes he was talking to these creatures, but they had spoken first, finally hit him. Was he going crazy like his aunt? Hopefully not, talking to animals he could do, becoming a psychotic mass murderer he could not. Not that he didn't love the woman dearly. "Wait, you can talk?"

The three Pokémon looked just as confused as he did. Apparently being able to understand them was not a common thing. Great.

"_Of course we can, drag…Draco."_ The golden mouse caught its slip. "_Usually humans cannot understand us though." _ Hmmm, that was something to think about. "_Those that can, tend to be special. They are known as Psychics." _ Psychics. Draco himself had such an affinity when he was younger, taking great joy in moving things around with his mind. His magic had developed specially. He hadn't used it in years, not since that last time…he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"Great. Who are you?" The yellow mouse gave him a look, trying to decide if he was being serious. Which he was, he had no idea what the yellow mouse was.

"_My name is Pika, I am a Pikachu._" A Pikachu…must be another one of those Pokémon creatures. Draco wondered how many there were in this world.

"I'm afraid I really have no knowledge of Pokémon." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to explain things to a cute yellow mouse like creature that didn't exist in his world. Nothing strange about that. Nothing at all. "I don't think I'm from this world. Where I come from Pokémon don't exist. There are creatures like you, but not quite the same. And I can't believe I'm explaining myself to a mouse." The Pikachu looked thoughtful, as if he too was trying to figure out the answer to this mystery.

"The Legendaries have power over time and space." Red's soft voice echoed through the cave as he made his appearance. Hearing that the blonde believed he wasn't from this world wasn't as farfetched as it seemed. Red had watched him do something that healed himself; an ability that those around him could not do, not unless they were Pokémon. And Draco was very much a man. And from the sound of the conversation that had echoed out to him, it seemed Draco could understand the Pokémon. There were people he knew that could do the same, but they were rare, very rare.

"Legendaries?" Draco was curious.

"Legendary Pokémon. They are very rare and have extraordinary abilities." Draco was ecstatic; he was actually getting more than a one word answer from the crimson eyed man.

"You think they could have brought me here?"

"Yes." Draco thought it over. If these legendary Pokémon were anything like the legendary creatures in his own world then it was highly possible that they had indeed paved the way for him to fall here. He sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Not that he was particularly looking forward to going home. "I don't know anything about this place." He ran his fingers through his hair, glaring when they caught in tangled strands of white-blonde silk. God, he felt disgusting. He needed to take a shower. Needed to be clean.

Red stared quietly at the blonde in the bed, contemplating his options. If the Legendaries had caused this then there was a reason and they wouldn't easily put things back into place. That was even if you could figure out who had done it and then find them. Draco would be stuck in this place for a long while. The blonde had no knowledge of Pokémon except what he had learned in the last two conversations. "You can stay here." Red wasn't sure why he was offering. But there was something about the other male that he liked. Besides, he didn't get much human company and oftentimes grew lonely.

Draco was caught off guard. Here was this stranger offering to let him invade his home. Sure, his home was a cave on top of a mountain, far away from civilization, but that didn't matter. He was still inviting him inside his sanctuary. No one had ever given him such a gift. Well, Dumbledore had, that night on the Astronomy Tower, but Draco knew it was an empty gesture. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't live long past that moment, whether from someone's actions or the curse upon his hand. He had been right.

"Thank you." And it was settled. Draco Malfoy would now live with the reclusive Red Ketchum.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I would like to note that I made Red's last name Ketchum because it was strange writing without him having one. Also, you'll learn more about Draco's past in the later chapters. While the major events that he'll allude to in HP will stay mostly the same, they will also be slightly AU. What do you all think so far? **


	3. Chapter Three: Settling In

**Summary: Draco Malfoy awakens on a mountain in a strange place with creatures known as Pokémon. Taking the chance to adjust to this new world, he makes friends with the Pokémon, and the silent man with eyes of crimson who had saved him.**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of Pokémon or Harry Potter. **

**Warning: This story will contain Male/Male relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to flee. **

**Author's Note: I like to only use Pokémon from Gen I and Gen II because I know them the best. There are some exceptions to this rule. That includes pre-evolutions, evolutions, and Legendary Pokémon from other Generations. I'm not saying that I'll use them all; just that it is a possibility. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far, reviewed, and those who have added it to their favorite list or are following. **

**Chapter Three: Settling In**

The first week that Draco spent on Mt. Silver with Red was unlike any other that he had lived. It was a quiet routine, well between he and Red at least, the Pokémon were quite the talkers. He found that he could be himself here that he didn't have to conform to any image that had been set for him to please others. It was quite euphoric really, this feeling of freedom.

He had learned more about Pokémon during his stay, reading through the Pokédex that Red carried around with him. Between the small catalog, the Pokémon, and occasionally Red himself, Draco had also learned the main function of the Pokémon. They seemed to be similar to the animals found back in his world. They were used as guards, as pets, as help around the house, they were wild. But the most interesting occupation for the creatures had to be battling.

Draco was fascinated with the thought of battling these amazing beasts against each other. It was probably his competitive side coming out. That was how he found himself lounging on the soft grass that early summer morning watching as Red trained with his Pokémon.

Charizard was an orange dragon, smaller than those Draco had grown up with but just as fierce. He soared through the air breathing blasts of fire that shot over their heads. He flowed in harmony with Red's directions testimony of the bond that had formed between the two, and the skill they had.

"Blastoise, Venusaur." Red's voice called forth two of the large Pokémon seated at his side. The large turtle Pokémon and the grass Pokémon moved gracefully into the fight. Their attacks moved flawlessly around each other.

"_When we battle, there are different types of battles that could be had. Some of them require teams vs. teams. That is why we train in groups." _Pika spoke from his spot on Draco's shoulder. His chubby yellow head peaked out from the curtain of white-gold that fell down Draco's shoulders to watch his teammates train. The yellow mouse Pokémon had been explaining things to Draco for the last week whenever something came up that he didn't know. Which was almost always.

Draco nodded letting the Pikachu know that he had his attention though he never took his eyes off the training. "_A trainer may have up to six Pokémon in a battle. I'm sure you've noticed that the boss only carries six Poké balls on his belt. Any extra Pokémon are sent to a center where they'll be taken care of."_

"Why only six?" Draco was curious.

"_I do not know. I did not make the rules."_ The rules themselves had probably been in place long before the Pikachu was ever hatched. A tradition that had been passed down from generation to generation, no one actually remembering how it came to be. Like the family feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys.

"_Papa! Papa, we want to fight!" _ The twin eevee stared up at him with wide glittering eyes. He had learned that they were indeed calling him _mama_ and had quickly set them straight. Gently, of course. It was strange having something look onto him with such reverence and love; Draco had never felt anything like it before. They looked at him as if he hung the moon and stars, just as he had looked on his father when he was young.

"Are you sure? You'll probably get hurt." He got a funny feeling in his stomach when he thought of one of them getting hurt.

"_Please, Papa, please?"_ They really were too cute to resist. They had grown in the last week, each of them gaining weight and height very quickly. The male twin was slightly bulkier than his sister, weighing a full pound more than her. Draco hadn't even realized that one was male and one female until two days previous. Needless to say, he had felt faintly dense. That was when he decided to give them names. He had at first wanted to name them after the twin Greek deities Apollo and Artemis but soon decided that would be a mouthful to shout out. After some consideration he had settled on Sol and Luna.

"I'll think about it." They seemed to deem the conversation over with for the moment and scurried out of his lap to hop off towards Vee, taking Pikachu with them. The Espeon, whom he learned was an evolution of an eevee, was lounging a good three trees away in the shade. The days had been growing warmer, especially with the sun bearing down on them.

Draco leaned his head back against the tree closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of peace. He liked it here. There was movement beside him, Draco's eyes opening in time to see the crimson eyed teen taking a seat next to him.

"Sol and Luna want to learn to battle." Draco said by way of hello. A slight smile curved the raven's lips at the announcement. "Would you be willing to help me teach them?" He received a nod as answer making him smile.

Red watched the blonde out the corner of his eye and when he turned that smile on him he felt his breath catch. The radiant smile lit up his face making him even more beautiful. Red had only known the man slightly over a week but he knew that he didn't often smile. But he should. He knew then that he wanted to make this man smile again.

Draco turned his thoughts to his other Pokémon, well, soon to be Pokémon. Right now it was relaxing inside of its egg. "Will you tell me about the egg you found with me?" He felt slightly bad about asking so many questions, but Red had volunteered and Draco was a very curious person. The strange egg that had been found with him was unlike any Draco had ever seen. It was a black darker than a moonless sky decorated with swirls of silver the same shade as his eyes. It was roughly the size of a large rock, fitting perfectly in the shelter of his cupped hands.

It was smooth and warm, almost burning to the touch. It easily weighed a good ten pounds, maybe more. The feel of it reminded him of the hot stones the masseuse had used the last time he had visited the spa. Ah, what he wouldn't do right now for a day at the spa.

"It's a fire Pokémon." Red's voice tore him from his dreams of hot springs and sexy masseuse'. "I've never come upon this particular type of egg before."

"Is that why the egg radiates so much heat?"

"Yes." Draco wondered if this was what the egg of a phoenix would feel like, the core of fire, of life, burning within his hands. He had always been in awe of Fawkes, his song had soothed him those few times he was able to hear the sound of its melody.

"I find that I am eager for it to hatch. I am curious at what kind of creature grows inside." There was silence as they both settled in their thoughts. "I've been wondering…" Red's head tilted slightly, watching him from the corner of his eyes; his way of saying that he was listening. "Why do you live in solitude?"

There was silence and for a moment Draco was sure that Red wasn't going to answer but then he spoke. "Peace." Draco thought on that for a moment. He found peace up here, alone, away from all those people he had surely grown up with. It made him wonder what had driven the boy away from civilization. But then again, was Draco any better? He found serenity here away from his old friends, schoolmates, family, a feeling that he had never felt before in his life. He didn't know why Red had chosen this path, but he could understand it.

"I understand." And for a moment they shared a mutual understanding.

**o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.o**

Draco found himself sorting through his satchel later that night. He had been putting it off for the last week, in all honestly though, he had completely forgotten about the bag until he found the eevee playing tug-of-war with it.

"_Vacuus."_ He whispered the spell with a slight flick of his wand towards the bag. Slowly the bag started to open and out poured the items within. His school books made their exit first, flying out of the bag, shooting across the room. It was with a quick movement that he stopped them before the smashed against the wall. He quickly levitated them to his side and prepared himself for the next bunch to exit. Potions began to flow out of the open lip, different colors and sizes; health potions, antidotes, poisons, various mixtures for almost any occasion.

A silver cauldron, crystal vials, a silver knife, other various objects needed to create magnificent potions, a charmed box with another untraceable extension charm filled with a range of potions ingredients. Clothes followed soon after, leather, silk, cashmere, and more in various pants, robes, shirts, pajamas, boxers. Even his shoes were inside.

But the object that surprised him the most was the tent that made the final appearance. It was small, looking like a single muggle tent but Draco wasn't a fool. He moved to set it up in a clear space towards the back of the cave. It wasn't until he heard the tinkling of crystal that he realized he had left all of his potions sitting out with a group of very curious Pokémon.

There was a moment when Draco forgot to breathe, when fear flared hotly in his chest as he looked back at the group to see Sol with a crystal vial full of a pale yellow liquid. He didn't think, just felt, as he flung his hand out and willed the young eevee away from the deadly bloodroot poison. Sol gasped as he went flying through the air before crashing into the arms of his papa.

"You foolish child." Draco fiercely declared as he clasped the warm body tight against his chest. "You mustn't go near those bottles unless I give you permission." He looked up then, taking in all of the other Pokémon and Red watching him with confused eyes. "None of you must touch them. Some of those bottles contain deadly poisons that would end your life before I had a chance to administer the antidote." He closed his eyes breathing in deeply. Once he was sure that his heart rate had calmed he loosened his hold on Sol.

Draco willed a small smile onto his face a stared down at the eevee who was staring up at him with those large dark eyes. "I've set up the tent, would you like to explore with me?" Sol gave him a look, possibly to indicate that he didn't think there was much exploring to be done in such a small tent, but nodded anyways. He motioned to Luna before turning to Red. "Would you care you join us?" A slight smirk curved his lips at the slight incredulous look the crimson eyed teen gave him. Oh so little faith, they were in for a surprise. Magic was a very wonderful thing.

Draco shrugged at them before turning on his heel and pushing through the opening in the tent. The inside was just as he had expected, only better. He moved to the left, deciding to start in the kitchen first. It was small compared to the kitchens inside Malfoy Manor, but it was quite large for the tent. The cabinets were solid oak with black granite countertops. In the corner was a large metal cabinet with double doors. It was similar to a muggle refreezer, or something along those lines. The left half contained the provisions that needed to be chilled, magically preserved to not spoil, while the right half kept things frozen. He opened the cabinets finding bags upon bags of food from a variety of nuts to rice, flour, and sugar. Anything he could possibly need he was sure he had. The house elves had made sure the kitchen was stocked. He wondered whose idea that had been.

There was a bar situated in the middle, made of the same materials as the rest of the kitchen. Three black leather bar stools stood against it. There was a small sitting room with two black leather chairs and a black leather sofa. A small fireplace filled the room with a soft heat. He looked at the two doors leading from the open space. He opened the first, finding a bedroom. There was an armoire in the same solid oak from the kitchen, a bedside table and a desk. The only other furniture in the room was a large four-poster queen size bed with black curtains hanging from the canopy and black silk sheets. So much black, Draco now had an idea of where this tent had come from.

He didn't bother looking through the room farther instead turning to the second door. Inside was almost nearly identical to the first room with the exception of the large chest at the end of the bed and a second door leading from the room. Draco stepped into the room, Sol and Luna flying in behind him before launching themselves on the bed. He sighed in exasperation, leaving them to their fun while he checked out the other door.

The second door led to a small bathroom with a complimentary toilet and shower with a small cabinet, sink and mirror. He stared at it for a moment, wondering briefly where the dirtied water would go, but then decided it was magic and he didn't want to think too hard on it.

Draco found his way back into the bedroom where Sol and Luna were bouncing up and down on the mattress, now joined by a chubby yellow mouse. Red stood in the door way, his apathetic eyes wider than normal with slight surprise.

"Doubt me now?" Draco chuckled as everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"_Papa, papa can we stay here with you?" _ Sol bounced across the bed until he was on the edge facing Draco. Luna came bouncing behind her brother, staring up at him with those wide eyes that he found hard to resist.

"_Can we papa? We'll be good, we promise!" _ Draco was already planning to let them sleep in the tent with him. He drug it out though, his hand tapping his chin in mock thought before smirking at them.

"No tearing things up, you will go to the bathroom outside, and no dragging in things of unquestionable origins. You will go to bed when I say. Is that understood?" He really did feel like their father laying down the rules like he was.

"_Yes, papa." _ They answered in sync. Draco turned to Red who still hadn't said anything.

"I know you are used to your bed in the cave, but you are free to use the second room if you wish. Pikachu and Espeon may join you." Draco frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Snorlax is _not_ allowed inside. He'll eat everything. Though I don't think he'd fit in the tent, he's likely the same size as it is on the outside. More likely to fall asleep on it….oh Merlin." Draco paled at the thought of the very large sleeping Pokémon flattening the tent. They would all be trapped.

He rushed by Red, ignoring the man's questioning look as he flew out of the tent. Snorlax was asleep in a spot far away from the tent. Draco breathed a sigh of relief before pulling out his wand. He set to creating wards in the stone outside the small tent, wards that would keep the area from falling to harm. Even if the cave were to collapse they would be safe. He finished carving the rest of the protection runes into the rock and with a flare of his magic he began to give the wards life.

**Author's Note: Thanks again everyone for reading! Any questions so far? **


	4. Chapter Four: Silver

**Summary: Draco Malfoy awakens on a mountain in a strange place with creatures known as Pokémon. Taking the chance to adjust to this new world, he makes friends with the Pokémon, and the silent man with eyes of crimson who had saved him.**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of Pokémon or Harry Potter. **

**Warning: This story will contain Male/Male relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to flee. There will be slight cursing, mentions of masturbation, and a slight lime in this chapter, if you don't wish to read it, I've marked where it begins and ends. **

**Author's Note: I like to only use Pokémon from Gen I and Gen II because I know them the best. There are some exceptions to this rule. That includes pre-evolutions, evolutions, and Legendary Pokémon from other Generations. I'm not saying that I'll use them all; just that it is a possibility. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far, reviewed, and those who have added it to their favorite list or are following. **

**Also, Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, it just refused to write itself. D:**

**Chapter Four: Silver**

It was a moonless night a month after he had first appeared on Mt. Silver that found Draco sitting in a black leather chair. His white-blonde hair was hanging around his face in wet tendrils that had yet to dry from his shower. A pair of black silk pajama pants was his only clothing as the light from the fire danced across his pale skin.

Sol and Luna had already retired for the night, curled up in the large bed in the bedroom they shared with Draco. The door was opened letting in the soft light from the other room. The second bedroom door was closed, empty of all occupants. Red had silently refused his offer of the room deciding instead to stay in his bed outside of the tent. Draco was slightly insulted but in the end he had understood. He and Red didn't know each other very well. They had no reason to trust each other, and past experiences had made it even harder.

It was late Draco knew, he and the twins had spent the day training with Red and his Pokémon as they had done routinely for the last couple of weeks. The two young ones had fought hard to get stronger until the sun had started to set and they had called the day over. Dinner had followed soon after that with the eight Pokémon gorging themselves on berries and nuts.

Draco had moved into the tent after that, taking a shower and settling the twins down. He felt like he was taking care of children instead of pets. But honestly they felt more like children to him than a cat or dog.

He had found his way into the lounge, settling himself in front of the fire with the small black egg in his hands. It was scalding to the touch now, blistering his skin wherever it met the smooth shell. After a whispered healing spell and a slight protection for his hands Draco could hold the egg with no harm done to him.

It had been calling to him all day, his magic stirring in answer every time he drew near. Even now as he cradled the unborn Pokémon in his palms his magic swirled, caressing the pulsing egg. The anticipation was growing with every pulse of magic, his and the egg's, and then it cracked. First one, then another, spreading out in an intricate web as the shell shattered apart. Draco felt heat, burning fire against his hand and then fur, soft fur as it brushed his skin. His magic gathered, clinging tightly to this small creature in his hands, it flared and then dispersed leaving Draco to stare down at his new familiar, a small silver fox with six curling black tails and silver eyes the same shade as his own.

The small fox yipped at him before curling up in his palms and falling asleep amidst its eggshell. Draco stared dumbly at the small creature, his mind not having caught up with the fact that the egg he had been harboring for the last month had finally hatched. Into a fox. He had to tell Red!

He jumped from the seat, disturbing the small creature's rest as it was jerked against his chest. He moved quickly, just short of running because Malfoy's never rushed. They moved quickly and gracefully. He was out of the tent before he knew it, barely dodging the body of the Venusaur passed out at the entrance. He gracefully danced from body to body until he made it to the small bed pressed against the cave wall. He launched his body on the bed, his knees straddling the other male's waist while his free arm grasped the shoulder and shook Red awake.

Those crimson eyes snapped open not even a second after he hit the bed, staring at him with slight confusion, though Draco couldn't really see it behind the apathetic mask he wore. Well, that and the fact he was so damn excited that he really just didn't care.

"It hatched!" Was the first words spat from his mouth before Red had a chance to question what his cave mate was doing in his bed at this late hour. Draco shoved his arms forward, showing the small furry fox that was trembling in his arms. Of course, as soon as it saw Red, it became instantly curious. It nudged forward as far as it could in the pale grasp and sniffed that the creature below.

Red tried not to move, he really did, but when those whiskers began tickling his nose he couldn't hold back a sneeze. The sound startled the Pokémon who with a small "Eeep!" scrambled backwards and quickly hid its face in Draco's pale chest.

Draco laughed the stunned look on Red's face coupled with the quivering Pokémon in his arms made for quite the entertainment.

"Forgive me for waking you, but I wanted you to meet the little one." Draco announced to the raven below him.

"A vulpix."

"Is that what he is?" He nuzzled the small fox, catching Red by surprise. Draco moved his hands back slightly, staring at the creature in his hands. He was deep in thought, what to name him? It was then his eyes caught those that were staring back curiously. They were silver, the same silver as his own reflected back at him. He wondered if the vulpix had been born with them, or if it had happened after his magic had bonded them. He would never know. "Silver."

Red lifted a brow, the only sign of his curiosity.

"His name shall be Silver. " He nuzzled the small vulpix again. "What do you think little one? Do you like the name, Silver?" The vulpix, now formally named Silver, rubbed its nose against Draco's and growled softly in agreement. Whatever his mama wished to name him he was happy with.

"_Mama!_" The shiny vulpix licked Draco's face in happiness. Draco on the other hand wanted to introduce his palm to his forehead. Another one who thought he was their mother. Why did they continue to think that? Was there something about him? Sure, he had feminine facial features but the rest of him was very manly.

"Not again." Draco groaned while Red let a smirk curve his lips. "I am not your mama, Silver." Silver's eyes started to water as he stared up at Draco in confusion. He didn't want to be his mama? Was he a bad vulpix? Was there something wrong with him?

Draco groaned as those eyes grew larger and the tears seemed to grow as well before one slid down a furry silver cheek. "Don't give me that look. You can call me, Papa. Not mama." Silver seemed to think this over and he must have come to an agreement because that furry silver face returned to normal and he snuggled against the pale body.

Draco let his body sag with relief, falling back until he was sitting and no longer kneeling. Of course, this brought both men's attention to the position they were in. Silver and crimson clashed, both wide pools of embarrassment as red started to flush upon both sets of faces, pale and tanned.

Draco scrambled quickly off the body and bed, looking graceful even as he crashed to the floor. His face was flushed enough now to almost match Red's eyes.

"Again, forgive me for awakening you. I shall retire now. Good night." Then Draco gracefully fled to his tent as fast as his Malfoy pride would let him. Red watched as he went, realizing as he laid there that he had liked having the blonde in his lap. It was a strange feeling to have, one he hadn't felt since he and Green had broken apart.

**Warning!-o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.o- Slight Lime!**

_Tongues clashed in a duel of dominance. Draco twirled his around that of the raven haired above him. The male straddling him pulled back, saliva glistening on his pale red lips that were swollen from their kisses. He shifted his hips, grinding into the blonde beneath him as he pulled at his shirt. Soon the tanned chest was bared to Draco's gaze, while greedy hands pulled at the buttons of his own shirt. _

_Rough fingers grazed over smooth flesh following the trail of skin the shirt revealed. Crimson locked with silver, their mouths meeting again in another war of tongues before that sinful mouth moved down his jaw. Red's mouth nibbled and suckled at the skin on his neck, tugging at the skin before soothing it again. _

_Tanned hands trailed down the pale expanse of chest, calloused fingers twitching the exposed nipples until they were hardened nubs. Draco moaned his hands sliding into the raven strands as Red's mouth moved to replace his fingers. He sucked softly then used his teeth to bite. Draco's hands tightened at the pain, another moan escaping his throat when that sinful tongue moved to sooth the pain. _

_Red gave the twin the same attention, lavishing it with bites and kisses before moving south again. Lips and tongue trailed over the defined abdomen, trailing the lines of muscle. Over the navel, dipping his tongue inside, and then he reached the soft trail of almost invisible hair that led into Draco's waist line. Hands dipped inside the pajamas pulling at the elastic waistband and then easing it down enough for access. _

_Draco's erection slipped free of its confines, springing out of the dark silk hard and heavy. It was an angry red, swollen with blood and glistening with pre-cum. Warm hands embraced the hard heat earning another soft moan from the blonde. Red's tongue peaked out twirling around the head before diving into the slit and lapping up the clear liquid pouring forth. Draco groaned, his hips jerked, hands tightened in raven strands as that hot warm surrounded his aching erection. It felt so good; he was ready to spill into that moist cavern. He could feel the pressure building in his stomach, so close, so close…_

**Lime Over!-o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.o-Lime Over!**

Draco jerked awake his heart was pounding in his chest. _Bloody Hell,_ he thought to himself. It was the third night in a row that he had found himself jerked from his sleep by this same dream, aching and hard, right on the precipice of orgasm but denied yet again.

A wet nose nuzzled his chin while the silver eyes gazed up at him in question. He patted the fox on the head in reassurance before carefully moving him off of his chest. He couldn't finish what the dream had started here in bed, not with the Pokémon all staring at him with wide innocent eyes, and he'd be damned if he went another night without release. For Merlin's sake, he already had blue balls.

Draco eased out of the bed, reassuring the three balls of fluff on his bed that he was alright before excusing himself to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He stripped out of his silk pants and slipped into the lonely shower that awaited him. He leaned his forehead against the tile body spread beneath the steaming water before letting his hand finish what the dream mouth had started.

The release washed over him, erasing the tension from his body until he was limp. He didn't understand why this kept happening. He had never had erotic dreams like these, especially not reoccurring ones, and he'd dated Harry Bloody Potter, the boy was a fucking walking wet dream.

Draco finished his shower, exiting into a steam filled room. He would get dressed and then go about pretending the dream never happened, just as he had the other two days.

Of course Draco didn't know that a couple hundred yards away a raven haired, crimson eyed teen was doing pretty much the same thing in the river. Just as he didn't know that the teen had been having almost identical dreams every night his blonde companion dreamed. If he did, it might have made them both feel better, or a lot more awkward.

**A/N: Thanks again for Reading! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
